The Legend of Zelda: Past meets Future
by Twilight's Shad0w
Summary: have you ever wondered? what if after Link's final battle with Demise, the Hylia's temple's gate of time didn't quite work the way it was surpost to? What if it sent Link, Zelda and Groose back to the day of the race? What will the outcome of Link's adventure if the three were helping him? Warning there will be cussing and maybe a little swearing
1. The final battle pt1

**Prologue 1**

**Twilight: Hi guys this is my first story so go easy on me.**

**Cloud: Finally!**

**Twilight: … Shut up and go away, now Link if you would do the disclaimer?**

**Link: Twilight's Shad0w does not in any way shape or form own the Legend of Zelda or me, only the plot and idea behind this story.**

**Twilight: thank you now on to the story, and remember to read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

'Normal thoughts'

"_Fi, or deities speech"_

'_Fi, or deities thoughts'_

"**Demise speech"**

'**Demise thoughts'**

* * *

><p>Thunder and lightning roared around two beings fighting for the outcome of the land that will be later known as Hyrule, both standing on what appeared to be water.<p>

The light flashed again and as it did both fighters thrushed their swords skyward, one a powerful thick black and filled with darkness held by the demon of nightmares Demise, the other a thin but by no means weaker light silver blade with a purple hilt held by the Goddess' chosen hero Link.

The lighting hit and was absorbed by both blades making them glow a pale blue-white, Demise charged up to Link in an attempt to cut Link in half, but Link back flipped and rolled to the side effectively dodging the blow and swung the Master Sword sideways creating a beam of electric energy flying at Demise, who was then paralysed by the beam and rendered unable to move, seeing this Link ran up to Demise and using a series of slashes knocked Demise on his back, Link then jumped high in the air and drove his sword into Demise's stomach or he would of if Demise hadn't of rolled to the right at the last second.

Now with the Master Sword stuck in the ground and Link struggling to free it, Demise saw his chance and cut sideways at Link who saw this and ditched his effort to free the Master Sword in favour of blocking with his Hylian Shield, but Demise had swung with all his strength so instead of just being blocked, it made Link stumble back a few paces away from the Master Sword.

Demise smiled the boy was amusing to say the least, he had had nearly killed him twice but he'd dodged both attempts on his life, but this game was beginning to were on him, he held his fist in front of him and clenched and unclenched it, he looked at it then the boy and said to Link "**You see this hand? It'll be the same hand that'll have the Ultimate Power adorned on it as I use it to slauther the inhabitants of this land, and your precious people up on that rock in the sky!**" Link flinched at this but then smiled "You mean the same Triforce I used to crush you in my time?" Demise stood there speechless, but then scowled "**A wretched human like you, use the Triforce to crush me? Nothing can destroy me wretched human, NOTHING!**" Demise roared and charged at Link preparing a overhand blow expecting Link to block, Link however smiled at Demise until he reached him, he had anticipated this after all he'd learnt a few things during his time below the clouds with Fi's help of course.

When Demise reached him and swung downwards Link rolled between his legs jumped up behind Demise and ran to his sword, gasped it and using the strength that had gotten him through so many dungeons, perils and silent realms he pulled upwards and with his hands came his sword out of the ground, Link smiled and flipped the Master Sword so it was pointing upwards in his right hand, Link's eyes darted to the right, he then heard a chime and the tell-tale whistle of a sword cutting through the air.

Demise could already feel the hero's blood, and all he had to do was end this ridiculous fight and kill this pathetic human…

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight: and that's the end of prologue part 1 don't worry I won't let Link die he is the main character after all.<strong>

**Link: … really? You just had to end it there didn't you?**

**Twilight: of course, this is the first story I've done so of course I have to end it with a cliff-hanger. Also I know a couple of words are spelt wrong stupid Word spell check wouldn't give me the words I wanted.**

**Cloud: soooooo… when will the next chapter be up?**

**Twilight: in a week or two depends on if I'm still in my writing mood … I R CREATOR!**

**Link & Cloud: *sweatdrop***

**Twilight: *smirks evilly***


	2. Please sign

Ok this is not an update and I know that I should of by now but this is of the greatest importance Fanfiction is going through a massive upheaval by deleting M rated fics with lemons and/or excessive violence so we need to vote to save the site from its creator/s just go to:

(dot) com /petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/?utm_medium=email&utm_source=system&utm_campaign=Send%2Bto%2BFriend

and:

www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Please sign we need the votes badly


End file.
